


Illusion

by Seruzard



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, I, M/M, Makoto is also mentioned, Night Clubs, One Night Stands, Smut, this is my first time writing smut but is probably shitty, this one is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seruzard/pseuds/Seruzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happen too quickly. One day Haru and Rin were skype and everything seemed alright, but suddenly the illusion Haru had created in his head scrambled and reality made its way in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a long time writing anything and first time wrting smut, hope you like it

Haru and Rin tried to keep his relationship even after Rin traveled back to Australia to pursue his dream and Haru stayed in Tokyo fighting for his. They skyped every day in the beginning and Rin came to Japan every time he could and Haru visited him in Australia a few times too. But all went down rather fast; the calls became less frequent and duller to the point they spent weeks without even a text between them.

After 8 months the wires that was sustaining their relationship gave in and Rin decided to put an end to it.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a normal Friday night for Haru, he had come to a club downtown, trying to find an escape for the reality that surrounded in every day; the emptiness that made it harder to get up in the morning and he felt every time he touched the pool’s water, everything reminded him of Rin, the way the pillow was still on Rin’s side of the bed, or his toothbrush in the bathroom, the red headed woman that he saw quite often in the train station or the pool itself that reminded him of his first trip to Australia that made him not only open his wings and fly towards the future that waited him but also realize that Rin mattered more than he thought to him.

The lights of the club were flashing in an annoying way and the music was way too loud, if Haru hadn’t drank so many shots he couldn’t stand any of it, but he was drunk enough to endure it all and was focused on one mission, finding a nice hook up like always, he scanned to crowd to find someone that looked as desperate as him, a guy or girl it didn’t matter at this point. One night stands had become a regular thing for him, Makoto kept telling him how dangerous it was but Haru was certain that if he stayed home it ended up being even more dangerous, he would start feeling and it wasn’t a nice feeling, It was pain, regret and void all mixed up making an incredible destructive line of thoughts that haunted him especially at night.

His eyes glanced over the dance floor once more and among the crowd he spotted the color that remind of a sunset during a summer day, his instantly locked on that sight he tried to make his way to get closer so he could have a better look on the person whose hair were the same color of the person he was trying to forget. His vision was blurry and his mind was screaming of excitement, fear and hope, he kept cutting through the people desperate to reach the magenta that filled his dreams when he was able to sleep.

When he approached enough the person began looking more and more like Rin and thought that sanity had finally slipped away from Haru’s body. Then the pink haired stranger turned around and his eyes locked with Haru’s.

“Haru!?” Rin chocked, he looked as drunk as Haru and the looks the guy next was giving him he was trying to do what Haru came there to do.

“Rin…” Haru muttered, his sober self would have questioned what Rin was doing in Japan and in that place but he was dizzy and at ease to have complicated thoughts.

After a few seconds in silent staring at each other, Rin started walking toward Haru only to stop when their lips were separated by the length of their noses.

“I thought I would never see you again, Haru” His voice sound like crying but the tears were missing from his eyes.

“Rin…” Haru could only bring himself to say his name again still trying to figure out his emotions.

Haru didn’t even noticed when the stranger that Rin was with had left nor when his hand had begun holding Rin’s. In fact he only got back to his sense when his free hand was locked in Rin’s hair and his lips were half way to Rin’s.

He was surprised Rin’s didn’t broke it off however it only lasted a few seconds before Haru realized it had be a bad idea. He managed to whisper a sorry when his lips were brushing against Rin’s and then he turned around trying to run.

Only to be grabbed by Rin who kissed him looking even more desperate. The movement was too fast and Haru’s mind was spinning, he was melting into the kiss and let a gap to Rin’s tongue slip inside his mouth. It tasted like alcohol but Rin’s scent was somehow lingering, however Haru was afraid to open his eyes, he feared to see someone else kissing him, he feared opening his eyes and see Rin so he kept his eyes close even when Rin’s lips left his and made his ear to his ear.

“Let’s go somewhere else, Haru, please” Rin muttered with his lips pressed against Haru’s ear and the sensation made Haru shiver who gave a small nod in response.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as the motel room closed behind them, Rin’s lips were in Haru’s and his hands all over Haru’s chest, soon his shirt was on the floor and they were making their way to the bed.  Haru knew that he was making a mistake but he could stop himself from doing it, his hands hand their way to Rin’s abs, that familiar shape that Haru missed so hard he tried to find someone exactly like Rin.

They fell on the bed and Rin came on top of Haru, He opened his eyes just to make sure it was still real but as soon as he parted his eyelids Rin’s lips were on his again, Haru had almost forgot the softness of Rin’s lips and how he was able to make him melt him every time he kissed him and he missed it so badly he kissed Rin back even more fiercely trying to stop himself from becoming overly emotional.

He felt Rin’s fingers around his right nipple and gasped when he squished it and Rin took the opportunity to bite Haru’s lip, Haru felt so dominated by Rin but he didn’t mind, he was content by having him even if when he woke in the morning he wasn’t by his side anymore, even if both of them of way too drunk to think rationally despite knowing that this was bad idea and they could both regret it in the morning and so he kept lingering on Rin’s lips and grinding his hips against Rin’s.

When Rin’s lips left Haru’s he felt lost only to be found again by Rin’s biting his neck sending shivers down his spine and making him moaning. Haru feared this was taking too long that the effect of the alcohol would go off and that Rin would leave him so his hands went to down Rin’s pants and slightly stroked his cock like he was asking for permission to which Rin’s gasped in return trusting his hips against Haru’s hand.

Haru took Rin’s clothes leaving him completely naked and began stroking his dick again.

“Haru-” Rin managed to say has his breathing began to become faster “Not like this”

Haru’s hand stopped instantly and he looked at Rin’s eyes, he didn’t want it to end; he wanted that the night would be eternal and that they could stay in that crappy motel run for the rest of their lives.

Rin began taking Haru’s jeans off and Haru felt relieved, kissing Rin’s neck in return. After Haru’s clothes were on the floor Rin kissed Haru before getting up and walking towards his gym bag near the door, leaving Haru alone in the bed doubting reality once more.

Rin came back to the bed with lube and a condom and Haru kissed him hungrily trying to make sure that Rin wouldn’t leave again catching Rin off guard who melted into the kiss. Without any words spoken Rin worked the lube in his fingers and slipped a finger into Haru who gasped and the sensation but soon relaxed when Rin began moving his finger.

Rin slipped his second finger and Haru moans started becoming louder, going faster with the time Rin added a third finger scissoring him and exploring Haru’s inside more and more with each thrust. Haru began panting more and his breath more irregular and his cock already dripping with pre-cum.

“Rin-” Haru said breaking the silence “I want you-” he was interrupted by Rin’ fingers going even further than before stroking slightly his g-spot “your cock… inside…”

Rin who kept silent nodded and took his fingers out, the feeling of sudden emptiness left Haru hollow for a moment, and then he felt Rin’s cock inside him and moaned against Rin’s neck. He felt tears gathering in his eyes due to the mix of pleasure and pain with all the emotion brewing inside him.

It didn’t took long before they were both patting and moaning loudly against each other mouths, it only took a few more thrusts for both of them to cum screaming each other names.

Rin fell on top of Haru after his climax was over, trying to catch his breath again. After a few moments he slipped to the side and held Haru in his arms whispering “Haruka” but Haru was still worn out from his orgasm to reply with anything so instead he slipped his arms around Rin’s chest and fell asleep hoping that in the morning he was still here and Rin was still by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun made its way through the cheap curtains of the motel and Haru opened his eyes, Rin’s arms were no longer around him and he turned to his side looking for him, his head replied the sudden movement with an equally sudden pain that made Haru think about the night before, he remembered Rin and this motel room, and looked to the side of the bed searching for the magenta amongst the white sheets.

He felt relieved to know that Rin was still there and that it hadn’t been a dream. Haru sat on the bed and checked his phone it was 7:15am in a Saturday morning and normally he was rushing to leave the motel room regretting whatever happen the night before but this time, he looked over to his hook up to find the same man who made him fuck or being fucked by strangers in the first place and started feeling guilty, Haru didn’t know what to do when Rin woke up, what would he say? He didn’t wanted his relationship to be fixed or more screwed because they were both drunk and desperate. If he stayed here, his relationship with Rin was doomed to fail again so he resisted the forces that were pulling him down and got up and began gathering his clothes.

After he was dressed up and ready to leave he approached Rin once more who was still sleeping and kissed his lips softly and rushed over to leave before he changed his mind again.

Tears began falling when he was still in the corridor, hoping that Rin had woken up with the door closing and opened the door stopping Haru, hoping that Rin would call him later to talk, hoping to forget that night, hoping that he would never had gone out the night before and stayed with Makoto doing the Star Wars marathon Makoto suggested at dinner, hoping that he was still next to Rin waking him with butterfly kissed all over his body, hoping he was still in the last year of high school during at summer that could’ve last forever.

Hoping that he wouldn’t had fallen in love again the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^ ^ (If I ever publish this) Sorta inspired by Halsey's song "Is There Somewhere"


End file.
